


Lose Control

by ShamelesslyLimited



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All smut really the feelings are going to be there evntually but not yet, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Logic | Logan Sanders, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Somnophilia, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Top Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyLimited/pseuds/ShamelesslyLimited
Summary: Logan needs to let go, needs to be allowed to lose control, Deceit volunteers to take care of him and help him with that.This has almost no plot babes
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders (past)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 527





	1. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be all smut really

"You seem relaxed, " Deceit peered at his nails nonchalantly as he appeared in logan’s room one afternoon.

"The others are not present there is no need to only speak in lies, " Logan said not looking up from the screen of his laptop.

See huffed exaggerated, "Fine you seem very stressed."

"Yes well, it's hard work keeping everyone under control. I'm going up against five-sixths of Thomas's personality in any given debate. Well… four-sixths at least, " Logan spared Deceit a quick glance. He had indeed been extremely stressed. It was like he was never able to show anything less than total control. He needed a break.

"Don't you have that arrangement with Patton to blow off steam?" Deceit plucked the Rubik's cube off of Logan's desk. Logan and Patton were non-exclusive just friends who got together occasionally and had sex.

Logan leveled Deceit with an unimpressed look, "You know as well as I do that sex with Patton, while pleasant, only releases physical tension." Even when he was with Patton Logan couldn’t relax or let go really.

"Well…" Deceit said considering.

"What?"

"Well, I was just thinking if you ever want to let go of control for a bit I can be quite accommodating," Deceit was studiously not meeting his eyes.

"Is that offer genuine?" Logan asked, feeling his face heat up significantly at the suggestion.

"I'm always honest when it comes to sex."

"And, " Logan cleared his throat nervously, "What do you mean let go of control?"

Deceit tilted his head considering, "Well the first thing that comes to mind is kink but if you don't like that there's-"

"No!" Logan said finally turning to look at Deceit, "I mean uh regardless of the second option the first sounds pleasant."

Deceit smirked a little and leaned in closer, "Dom or sub? I'm partial to dom myself but I can be flexible."

Logan’s face felt warm, "I ah, prefer to take a submissive role, not that I have much practical experience in the matter."

"Hmm good, " Deceit's eyes roamed over Logan, causing the logical man to shrink slightly under his gaze, "alright since it sounds like you're somewhat new to this I'll go make up a sort of checklist for us to go over at a later time about what boundaries we both have to start off." 

With that Deceit sunk out.

***

“Are you busy?” Deceit asked the next day, appearing in Logan’s room again suddenly.

“I always am. However I am willing to set my work aside for the time being,” Logan shut his laptop and gestured for Deceit to sit. Deceit sat on the edge of Logan’s bed and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

“I made a list of a few possible things for us to try and as I read through them I’d like you to say yes, no, or try it. You don’t have to explain your decisions at all. Then at the end, if there’s anything you want to try, tell me. and I can say yes, no, or try it. Can you do that?”

Logan sighed in relief at being given clear directions for once, “Yes, I will do that.”

Deceit took a deep breath, “Okay, one last thing if you need to stop talking about this at any point please say so.”

“I don’t foresee needing t-”

“Regardless can you promise to stop me when you stop feeling comfortable?” Deceit seemed very serious.

“Yes.”

Deceit nodded and began, “Bondage?”

“Yes.” Deceit marked a box on the paper he was holding. That had been an easy one as Logan had masturbated the night before to the idea of Deceit trying him up.

“Blindfolds?”

Logan hesitated, “Try it.” He wasn't necessarily a fan of not knowing what was happening around him.

“Good job,” Logan felt his cock twitch at Deceit's words, “Might be a little late to ask about this one but Praise kink.”

“Apparently yes.”

Deceit flicked his eyes up with a small smirk, “Degradation kink?”

Logan paused it was awfully early to say “Try it” again but…

“Try it?” 

Deceit cast him a disbelieving look, “No is an acceptable answer…”

“I want to try it,” Logan insisted.

“Alright. Spanking?”

“...with what?” Logan asked suspiciously.

“What would you like?” Deceit said arching an eyebrow.

Logan shifted under Deceit’s gaze, he was half hard in his pants, “ _Gentle_ yes to hand, no to other objects.”

“Good job, Logan you’re doing great,” His voice was genuine and he shifted a few inches closer to Logan.

“Very important one to consider carefully, penetration?’

“Yes please, " Logan said making eye contact. Dee groaned softly.

“Logan for the love of God, ” His grip on the pencil was tighter than before, “Do you know you’re gorgeous?”

Logan whimpered, Deceit hadn’t even touched him and he was _whimpering_.

“Okay, last question for today, " Deceit said getting the last of the questions out of the way, "Daddy kink?”

“Yes.” That was the only kink Patton had been into but it drove Logan crazy.

“Okay, is there anything else? Remember you can bring this all up anytime.”

“Can…” Logan felt a little embarrassed, he supposed it was strange for the embodiment of logic to want this but...

“What?”

“Could we try out gags?”

Deceit frowned slightly, thinking, “I’d be willing to _try_ them but it makes me nervous to not have your safeword be audible so we would have to find another way for you to communicate without words."

He took a deep breath, "Speaking of which are you comfortable with the color system?"

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Deceit folded the paper and slid it into the breast pocket of his shirt, “Now tell me, baby, since we're both already worked up would you like to try something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay buds so if you have opinions on what they should try out first out of what was discussed here comment and let me know.


	2. Too Gentle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so praise kink and daddy kink it is!  
> and I'll say it because deceit hasn't, logan you're a horny motherfucker

Logan shifted nervously, sliding off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand, “Very well.”

Deceit stood and kicked off his shoes sliding them under the bed and took off his hat, hanging it off the back of Logan’s desk chair. The movement caused him to lean over Logan slightly.

He offered a gloved hand that Logan gingerly took. He led Logan up out of his chair and toward the bed. The back of Deceit’s knees his the bed and he sat down, pulling Logan into his lap.

“There we are,” Deceit said brushing Logan’s hair out of his face, his other hand rested on logan’s ass, “Aren’t you pretty?”

As much as Logan valued his intelligence over his appearance he was still… _affected_ by Deceit’s words. He didn’t want to figuratively show his hand too soon by letting Deceit know how much he wanted to be called pretty again and again. He stifled the moan that wanted to escape.

“Logan, _baby_ ,” Deceit said, warningly, “This is meant to help you let go. I can _hear_ you thinking an-”

“You couldn’t possibly hear my thoughts, that is physically impossible,” Logan interrupted trying to cling to the last bit of restraint he had, “Besides i am perfectly relaxed.”

Deceit waited until Logan stopped speaking and spoke firmly, softly, “Let go, Beautiful.”

He rubbed comforting circles with his thumb on Logan’s hip, “I’ve got you. ‘The others are not present, it is not necessary to speak in lies’’ He quoted Logan’s words from the day before back at him.

Logan opened his mouth to refute him but a whimper sounded. Deceit had a comforting presence and Logan was quite tired.

He wrapped a finger around Logan’s chin, “Exactly because we both know that even though you’re _so smart_ if you’re honest, you just want to _relax_ , don’t you? Can you do that for daddy? Can you relax for me?”

“I- yes,” His eyes were trained on Deceit’s, taking in the gentleness and seriousness of his tone.

“Good boy, you’re doing so good,” Deceit leaned in close enough that his breath was ghosting across Logan’s skin and pressed his lips to Logan’s. 

And with that Logan melted, moving pliantly under Deceit’s touch even as he slid his tongue between Logan’s parted lips. Logan sighed at the sensation and rolled his hips forward.

Deceit groaned holding Logan’s hips to still them for a moment and pulled away from the kiss. He looked at Logan for a moment, “Color?

“Green,” Logan said quickly.

“Oh someone’s eager,” Deceit teased

“I- well-” He huffed, flustered and settled on a simple, pouty, “Daddy…”

“Okay okay, you’re right. I’ll get back to work,” Deceit said in mock surrender.

Deceit started kissing down Logan’s neck and started loosening Logan’s tie, pulling it free with a small nip to the delicate skin of Logan’s throat. He smoothly unbuttoned Logan’s shirt and pulled back to slid it off Logan’s shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Logan shivered as the colder air of the room hit his skin.

Then Deceit slowly slid the glove off of his right hand setting it neatly on the bedside table beside Logan’s glasses Logan let out an involuntary noise at the revealed skin. Deceit raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“You alright there, baby?” He asked sliding the second glove off even more slowly, revealing luminous green scales beneath. Logan nodded quickly as Dee set the other glove on the table. 

Deceit unclipped his cape and dropped it to the floor, making steady eye contact with Logan.

“Please,” Logan gasped out. Deceit’s mouth twitched upward momentarily.

“Crawl on the bed, and take off those pants and underwear,” Deceit said indulgently. Logan scrambled to undo his belt and wriggle out of his slacks and boxers.

He sat in the center of the bed, looking up. Deceit’s shirt had disappeared (or rather had been tossed to the floor but Logan hadn’t seen the other man move to take the shirt off) revealing expanse of skin and scales. Dee smirked and gracefully slid out of the pants he was wearing. 

Deceit slid off the final piece of clothing that either of them was wearing.

Free of the confines of his clothing Logan could see how big Deceit was. And that was… admittedly larger than average. Logan briefly wondered what it would be like to kneel in front of deceit and take his length into his mouth.

Logan moaned, louder than usual, suddenly glad that his bedroom was soundproof. Deceit looked like a snake stalking its prey as he approached the bed.

“Baby boy?” He said sweetly, “Can I fuck you?”

Logan babbled desperately, “Daddy, please, please, I want you.”

“Oh baby someone so pretty shouldn’t say such pretty words, it’s just not fair,” Deceit settled down in front of Logan and leaned forward carefully not touching Logan.

Deceit Purred in Logan’s ear, “Spread your legs for me.”

Logan carefully (trying to not kick Deceit) did as he was told as Deceit summoned a bottle of lubricant.

Logan inhaled sharply as he felt a cold wet finger at his entrance and Deceit paused, “Color?”

“Green,” Logan pressed back slightly against the finger. 

Deceit clicked his tongue exasperatedly, “Impatient.”

He pressed the finger into Logan, which is right about the moment that Logan realized Dee was using his left hand. Logan could feel the slights bumps of the Deceit’s scales as they dragged slightly against him. Deceit brushed his prostate slightly and Logan’s fingers scrambled for purchase in the sheets.

“De-Deceit, hold on!” 

Deceit froze, “Are you okay?”

Logan nodded quickly, “I just… I need a second or I will come before I can feel you inside me.”

Deceit exhaled slowly seeming to need to calm himself, “Okay you just tell me when. I promise no teasing.”

Logan took a moment feeling the slight stretch of Deceit’s finger still inside him, “Okay, you can move, I’m good.”

“Yes you are,” Dee said moving again, “You’re very good for telling me what you need.”

Logan moaned brokenly, “That wasn’t what I meant…”

“I know baby but it’s still true.”

Deceit finished opening Logan up and by the time he was done Logan had… well, he wasn’t exactly in the most respectable state…

“Daddy _please_ fuck me. You’re so big I just want you inside me please.”

“For the love of fuck Logan, you’re gonna kill me,” Deceit quickly lubed up his cock, “Ready Baby?” He positioned himself in line with Logan’s ass.

“Yes please just- ohhh!” He was cut off as Deceit’s cock pressed into him.

“Oh fuck baby you’re so tight how long has it been since someone fucked you?”

“Seven months,” Logan gasped out as Deceit started moving.

“What about Patton?”

“Preferred blowjobs..”

“I had a feeling he was neglecting something,” Deceit said running his thumb over Logan’s bottom lip, “How did he possibly resist fucking you like this? Was he at least good at giving head?”

“He was too gentle,” Logan wrapped his legs around Deceit hips.

Deceit snapped his hips forward, hitting Logan’s prostate with every thrust. Logan was so close so so close.

“Am I too gentle, baby?” Deceit leaned down to nip at Logan’s neck. The bastard definitely knew the answer to that already.

“Ah, daddy!” Logan came with a shout.

Deceit thrust twice more before coming inside Logan.

Deceit collapsed to the bed panting.

Logan curled up into a ball on his side covering his face. He just needed a moment to recover from the embarrassment of everything he had just said. 

“You alright there… _baby_?” Deceit put a teasing emphasis on the last word. Logan chuckled.

“I am fine. It’s just-” Logan fumbled blindly for his bedside table and managed to find his glasses and stack of vocab cards. He quickly found the one he was looking for, “I am not attempting to ‘throw shade’ at Patton but he could _never_.”

Deceit cracked up laughing, “Oh _stop_ , I’m blushing,” He said sarcastically.

Deceit sat up, stretching, “Now, here take this washcloth and calm down nerd. I think I heard you laugh which means things got _far too intense_ in here.”

Logan started wiping the quickly cooling come off his body.

“Drink,” Deceit handed him a bottle of water, “And when it’s gone, sleep.” He started sliding his clothes back on.

“This was hardly strenuous enough to warrant the concern,” Logan rolled his eyes and sipped the water.

“Oh, baby aren’t you adorable?’ Deceit said booping his nose (yes that is the scientific term for the action).

“I’m not as worried about you recovering from this as I am about preparing you for next time. You should be properly hydrated and rested for my plan.”

Logan felt his face heat up, “Next time?”

“If you’re up for it?”

“Yes indeed I am Name a time, preferably sooner rather than later,” Logan said adjusting his glasses, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. He still had a reputation to keep after all.

Deceit almost certainly saw through his calm facade, “Hmm day after tomorrow is your afternoon free? Because it might be a little more time consuming than this time was.

“That would be acceptable,” Logan answered still unwilling to admit how much he wanted to do this again.

“Just acceptable?” Deceit teased

Logan huffed, “It would be… _good_.” Deceit grinned in a way that bordered on malevolent and did all sorts of things to Logan.

“Alright well… see you around,” And Deceit sunk out once again this time with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the record y'all i swear I don't hate patton I just tend to write him as very gentle and thats not what Logan needs from his sex life in this fic ya know?  
> if you like patton (Especially kinky patton) go check out some of my other works which center around him alot lmao


	3. Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was fun to write
> 
> kinks: degrading, bondage, hair pulling

“Wait so you fucked snake boy?” Roman said glancing over at Logan as he continued painting him. 

They did this often, Logan would pose for Roman while doing his work and often they would get caught up exchanging less than savory information about the other four or as Roman called it “gossiping”. At the moment they were in Thomas's living room as it was one of the only neutral spaces.

“Yes, that is the information I have been attempting to communicate to you. Or rather _he_ ‘fucked’ _me_ ,” Logan rolled his eyes as he continued calculating how much time could be spent on friendship this week in regard to Thomas’s workload.

“Well is he any good?” Roman asked.

Then a new voice joined the conversation.

“Is who any good at what?” Thomas said strolling into the living room.

Logan and Roman fell awkwardly silent, each trying to decide how badly Thomas might react to finding out how frequently the various facets of his personality had sex. Thomas looked at the two of them blinking expectantly.

“No one,” Logan finally answered deciding that this wasn’t worth it.

“Okay cool, uh I’m gonna head upstairs and take a shower while you guys deal with whatever that is,” Thomas said lifting his cup of coffee in the direction of the stairs. He stopped halfway up and said, “Hey guys... it's nice seeing the two of you hanging out.”

“We aren’t hanging out!” Roman exclaimed.

“We are merely engaging in a mutually enjoyable stress relieving activity… okay, we are in fact ‘hanging out’,” Logan admitted. Roman shrugged and nodded.

“Bye Thomas,” Roman raised a hand in a wave. Once the man had made it up the stairs they continued talking.

“Yes, he is _very_ good,” Logan answered emphatically.

Roman grinned, “Better or worse than Patton and Virgil?”

“I never copulated with Virgil, that was you. And simply different than Patton.”

“But better?”

“For my personal desires yes,” Logan conceded with a slow nod, “He’s willing to try kinks.”

“Oh thank god because if I had to walk into the imagination while it’s occupied by _your_ imaginings one more time _I_ was gonna tie you up just so it would stop happening.”

This was absolutely out of the question not because Logan wouldn’t have been willing to try it but rather because Roman was a bottom.

“We haven’t actually gotten that far yet. However, we do have a few things that we’re going to try soon. I’m meeting him again this afternoon.”

“Oh, that explains it!” Roman trailed his sleeve through paint accidentally.

“Explains what?” Logan said ignoring the mess Roman was making of himself.

Roman waved his paint brush wildly as he spoke, “Well, I’ve been sensing him summoning rope in several colors. I tend to not question what y’all summon too closely but that did seem a little odd because he banished all but two of them quickly afterward.”

Logan blinked a few times. Apparently today was bondage… Interesting.

Roman frowned, “What time do you have to leave anyway?”

Logan glanced at his watch, it was one-thirteen, “Ah actually, I should go now.”

“Fair enough we don’t want you to be late, do we? Real quick take a look at this painting! I went a little far with photorealism here but I think I like it.”

Logan circled around to the other side of the canvas and his face fell, “Roman this is a picture of a pirate ship. Why did I even bother posing?”

“Because deep down you really like our little tea times.”

Logan avoided acknowledging how true Roman’s statement was, “We do not drink tea during these meetings.”

“I mean tea as in gossip,” Roman summoned a vocab card out of thin air, “Here Microsoft nerd add it to the pile.”

“Thank you,” Logan truly did like knowing slang so he was able to understand what the others were saying. He pocketed the card and sunk out into his room.

When he got to his room he found himself checking his appearance in the mirror, and tidying his room. As a final thought, he shut his laptop and kicked off his shoes and socks under the desk.

“Your room is never even dirty, there’s nothing to clean. Plus I’ve been in Remus’s room before this is a sterile environment by comparison.”

Logan whipped around and saw Deceit leaning in the corner, “How long have you been here?”

“I came in when you were busy adjusting your tie in the mirror. Kinda cute that you wanted to clean up for me,” He strolled forward toward Logan.

Logan glared, “You are trying at times.”

“Trying to make you blush and at the moment it seems like I’m succeeding,” Deceits arms were behind his back and he was standing in front of Logan with his usual smirk.

“Did you sleep and drink?” He asked.

Logan blinked at him, trying for unimpressed, “Being a part of Thomas’s personality it is unnecessary for me to do either.”

Deceit gave him an expectant look.

Logan huffed, “However I did both.”

“Good job baby.”

Logan bit back a whine at the praise.

“Are you willing to try something else today then?”

“Yes,” Logan answered automatically. He had been looking forward to this all day.

Deceit brought his hands out from behind his back in each he held a length of rope, one yellow, one dark blue.

“Okay, you have three choices before we begin. One do you want to be tied up?”

Logan had to tear his eyes away from the ropes to look at Deceit, “Most definitely.”

Deceit laughed, “Okay fair enough. Here’s the second question which rope do you want to use for today?”

“Blue,” Logan answered easily. He was partial to blue in all things because he was a creature of habit and it made more sense to him to have everything of his to be color coded to him. 

He was also grateful that dark blue had been an option.

Deceit nodded and tossed the blue rope onto the bed and set the yellow rope on the desk beside them, “And the final question before we start, would you like to try out being degraded today? You mentioned being interested in trying it.”

The thing about degrading is that Logan found the idea quite arousing _in theory_ but he wasn’t sure how well he would take to being insulted in practice.

“I apologize if this ruins the mystery of it but…” He trailed off choosing his words carefully.

“The so-called mystery of it is unimportant when discussing your comfort level but continue.”

“What sort of things would be said?” Logan asked, feeling nervous.

“I’m glad you asked for clarification when you needed it, good job,” Deceit said genuinely, Logan warmed at the words, “I’d likely start slow and maybe call you needy but I might eventually call you a slut if you're comfortable with that.”

Logan shifted slightly feeling himself getting hard. Deceit seemed to mistake it for discomfort.

“I don’t really enjoy commenting on anything regarding the person’s body or personality,” Deceit said rubbing the back of his neck. “Like I’ve heard of people commenting on the size of their partner’s dick and such but that’s not really my cup of tea.”

“Alright, very well… I am willing to try it.”

Deceit seemed genuinely surprised, “Are you certain? It’s not too late to take it off the table entirely.”

“I am quite sure.”

“Alright then,” Deceit took a deep breath and assumed a more confident posture, “What are your colors?”

“Green for go, yellow for pause, red to stop everything.”

Deceit got a hungry look as he spoke again, “That’s right. Now, strip down for me baby.”

***

Deceit was having a genuinely hard time finding anything to fault or degrade Logan over. This was a problem.

He was just genuinely _so good_. He was being so still and pliant letting Deceit just tie his arms easily. The dark blue rope wrapping around his pale skin binding his wrists together in front of him. 

Deceit had quite a bit of practice with bondage thanks to his time with Remus. He knew several patterns and wove one of them up Logan’s arms, getting to run his fingers gently all over that beautiful skin. He considered summoning another and continuing over Logan’s torso but stopped himself. Maybe another time.

After a long time that felt short, Deceit tied off the knot causing him to tug Logan’s arms slightly. Logan sighed softly. His eyes were shut and his breathing was even in the way that one’s breathing evened out just before sleep.

“Do you like being tied up?” Deceit asked lowly not wanting to shock Logan with the sudden sound.

Logan flew open and he stiffened for a moment. So much for not shocking him.

His cheeks colored at the question before he nodded, “Yes it is rather… _grounding_.” He tugged against the bonds once, and murmured, “thank you.” 

Deceit was already hard in his pants but hearing Logan _thank him_ for tying him up?? How is a snake to cope?

“Hmm don’t thank me yet baby, now you’re at my mercy and I intend to savor this.”

Logan whimpered at that, “Please.”

Deceit, only too happy to oblige bent his head to Logan’s neck and began kissing there careful not to leave marks. Logan hummed at the sensation and leaned into it.

Deceit made a move for his collar bone and ran a hand gently down Logan’s arm trailing it over his hands and resting on his lower stomach. He drew patterns from there to Logan’s hip bones ignoring his cock entirely.

“Daddy,” Logan whined.

Deceit grinned against Logan’s collar bone where he had bee mouthing kisses, “Oh look who’s feeling demanding now, lay back, baby. And arms over your head.” he pulled off his hat and gloves then, setting them on the nightstand.

Logan obeyed quickly and looked up at Deceit with those expectant eyes. Deceit kissed Logan, softly and pulled away just before it could deepen. Logan whined at the loss of contact.

Deceit carded his fingers through Logan’s hair. Logan’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Deceit repeated the action a few times watching as Logan let out soft little humming sounds. His hair was very soft which was somewhat unexpected because Logan didn't seem like the type to care much for how well taken care of his hair was as long as it was presentable. 

Deceit realized with a start that they had been there like that for several minutes while he was lost in thought and the sensation. That was unusual, he was rarely relaxed enough during sex to get distracted from the topic at hand. Although that was hardly surprising considering his partner the majority of the time had been Remus. He jerked his hand back feeling as if sitting there petting Logan’s hair was illicit in some way.

When Deceit pulled his hand away Logan’s eyes flew open and he looked betrayed.

“Why did you stop?” He demanded.

Deceit raised an eyebrow, and for the first time in his life lied during sex, “So I could get undressed. Why, were you enjoying yourself?” Deceit removed his cape, took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt. Logan’s eyes flew wide as Deceit dropped the articles of clothing to the floor.

“W- well yes but…” Logan paused, “You don’t have to be so gentle with it… with me.”

Deceit felt arousal curl through him at the idea of pulling Logan’s hair.

Logan pouted slightly and said, “Please daddy? It would hurt so good…” Logan got a little smirk on his face and if that wasn’t enough to convince Deceit he didn’t know what was.

Deceit swung on leg over Logan, resting his hips just out of reach of Logan’s leaking cock. His shirt hung open and he could feel Logan’s eyes on him. He reached forward and buried his fingers in Logan’s hair, tugging. Logan bit his lip with a whimper.

“Again, please,” Logan gasped, breathless.

Deceit leaned down and murmured in Logan’s ear, “You are a _demanding_ little Brat, aren’t you?”

Logan literally shivered at the word brat.

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“What about me pulling your hair has you so worked up?” Deceit asked tugging a little harder, experimentally.

“Ah- Your fingers,” Logan answered, panting and trying desperately to writhe in the right direction to get friction for his cock, “They’re gorgeous.”

That was new. No aspect of Deceit was called gorgeous. Hot? Sure. Charming? Of course. But gorgeous…? That was new.

“You like my fingers in your hair?” Deceit asked.

Logan nodded shyly not meeting his eyes. Deceit could sense a lie of omission.

He grinned as he understood, “You like my fingers other places?”

Logan whimpered slightly but gave a nod, he clearly tried to gain some composure, “My apologies I know it is strange and-”

Deceit cut him off with an eye-roll, “Oh yes Logan I’m a half man half snake who’s got you tied to a bed telling you how much of a slut you are, but you finding my fingers attractive is just too weird.” 

“Then why did you look at me like I was insane. If you don’t like it you don’t have be a jerk about it you don’t have to pull my hair,” Logan huffed.

Deceit raised an eyebrow at the sass.

Logan ‘s cheeks colored as he seemed to realize he had snapped, “Sorry Daddy.”

“To begin with the look was not kinkshaming but rather me being… surprised by the compliment. I don’t get many of those these days. Second of all I hope you know you can’t just get away with calling me a jerk. For that I’m going to have to change my plan.”

Logan looked at him with curiosity.

“I was about to promise to wreck you with just my hands but it looks like someone needs to be teased beforehand if he’s going to be such a mouthy little brat.”

Logan’s eyes flew wide, “I’ll be good Daddy please just let me come?”

Deceit considered for a moment, “Color?”

“Green,” Logan answered emphatically.

Deceit leaned close and whispered, “Why should I let you come? Convince me.”

Logan didn’t miss a beat, he clearly already knew his strengths, “I’m very good with my mouth and I promise, you want to get to me using it on your cock as quickly as possible.”

Deceit grinned and caught Logan’s chin between his fingers and said, “Good with you mouth huh?” He splayed the fingers of his left hand across Logan’s cheek, pressing the thumb against his lips, “Prove it slut.”

Logan let out a low moan, his hips bucked, but he easily took it into his mouth.

“Snap once for green. If you need to slow down snap twice, snap three times for red.” Logan nodded.

His eyes fluttered shut as he hollowed his cheeks. Deceit looked down at the beautiful picture beneath him, Logan’s eyes shut in the ecstasy of having Deceit’s fingers in his mouth, tied up and writhing to get a little friction. Deceit couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to see Logan fall apart just like this. 

He reached behind himself with his free hand and started jerking Logan off. Logan’s eyes flew open at the momentary shock but relaxed quickly. He started letting out low moan around Deceit’s thumb. Unable to help himself Deceit summon another of his arms back into the plane of existence, this one he used to ruffle Logan’s hair around and give it a sharp tug. 

Then Logan was coming, hips still bucking up into Deceit’s fist as he finished. 

Deceit was almost certain time slowed down as Logan’s mouth opened in a silent moan. That didn’t happen with Remus...

Deceit removed his hands from Logan’s mouth and cock. The one that was currently covered in come he used to summon wet wash clothes and the one that was in Logan’s hair stayed there carding through it even as Deceit climbed off of Logan to wipe the quickly cooling come off of them both.

“Daddy that was so good thank you,” Logan said sitting up with some difficulty as his arms were still bound. Deceit’s third hand slipped from his hair to his shoulder helping him up.

“Yeah, come here. Let me get you out of those, precious,” Deceit said, the affectionate term coming out of his mouth unbidden. What was going on with him today? Getting lost in petting Logan’s hair? “Precious”?

Logan didn’t acknowledge the new name.

He merely pouted and leaned away from the hands that were reaching to untie him, “Could I maybe help you attend to that daddy?” He said gesturing toward’s Deceit erection with his tied arms.

“Do you want to?”

“I do.”

“Then go ahead,” Deceit wanted to say something witty and flirty but he couldn’t find the will to be disingenuous right at the moment.

Logan nodded and dropped down, managing to undo the zipper to Deceit’s jeans with his teeth. He nosed at the button indicating Deceit should undo it. Deceit unfastened it and pulled his cock out, trying so hard to just breathe.

“Daddy can I please suck your cock it’s so big I want it in my mouth,” Logan batted his eyelashes and Deceit suddenly had no idea why Roman was considered the best actor out of the light sides.

He swallowed thickly and managed some sarcasm, “A brat and a tease huh? I already gave you permission, you don’t have to keep asking, baby.”

Logan smiled, “I know but its fun to see you squirm too sometimes, Daddy.”

Then without giving Deceit a chance to respond Logan took his cock into his mouth and ohh he really _was_ good. He bobbed his head down Deceit’s shaft going further each time.

“Ohh good job baby,” Deceit said, his hands coming to rest on Logan’s head but not pushing. Logan’s tongue was doing things to him.

Then Logan pulled off and gave Deceit an innocent Look with just a hint of mischief in his eyes, delivering a few kitten licks to the head of his cock. 

Then suddenly he took it back in his mouth all the way to the base. Deceit felt his cock hit the back of Logan’s throat.and he came, filling Logan’s mouth. When he finished he pulled out and saw Logan swallow it down with a self-satisfied grin.

“Sorry I meant to warn you, but I didn’t have much warning myself.”

“It s’okay,” Logan smiled and looking a little tired. Deceit started untying Logan (who didn’t complain this time) and stood to clean up. 

He sent Logan to go shower while he changed the sheets. 

“I will agree to a short shower but you have to come and wash me or I will fall asleep on the bottom of the shower.”

“Drama queen,” Deceit rolled his eyes, “Alright I’ll just…” He snapped his fingers and the sheets were clean. It took more energy than changing the sheets normally but he was impatient today.

He followed Logan into the bathroom, stripping off his remaining clothes. He turned on the shower. While it heated up he massaged Logan’s arms, summoning a fourth arm to help get the job done more thoroughly. 

Logan yawned and blinked tiredly at him, “I like these.”

“My hands? Yes, so you’ve said,” Deceit smirked.

“No the new arms they’re... “ Logan seemed to be searching for a word, Deceit saw Logan’s cock twitch slightly with a bit of interest, “Nice.”

Deceit peered at him then looked back g=down and his work, “Just nice? Onesies and movie night is nice, Logan. Say what you were really thinking.”

Logan blushed again, and spoke through gritted teeth, “It’s arousing, you could use them to hold me down.”

Deceit smirked, “Hmm well I’ll have to consider that for next time, won’t I? Now into the shower.”

Logan didn’t actually end up demanding Deceit wash him but rather seemed to just want him there to talk.

“I enjoyed being called a brat,” Logan said casually.

“You seemed to enjoy _being_ a brat too.”

Logan smirked slightly, “Perhaps.”

“How did you feel about the bondage?” Deceit asked.

“It was an extremely enjoyable experience. Truthfully, I would be interested in trying it in a non-sexual situation to see if it is as relaxing as it was here,” Logan had a slight smile as he scrubbed at his chest with soap.

Then he paused, “Did you… did you call me ‘Precious’ earlier?” He turned toward the water to rinse, his back to Deceit.

They both knew Logan had heard. That wasn’t really the question. Logan was really asking are we going to address that?

“No,” Dee lied but immediately felt bad, “Okay yes I did but I don’t know where it came from. Are we good? Still friends?”

“Of course,” Logan said, back still turned, he looked over his shoulder curiously, “why wouldn’t we be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deceit's real kink is a loving relationship
> 
> also how bout the logan & roman bromance?


	4. Seeing You

Logan was sitting in his room waiting for Deceit to arrive. They had this arrangement of their for roughly a month now and neither of them had canceled before. They hadn’t had the occasion to which is what made this so surprising. Deceit was an hour late and Logan was beginning to feel a bit ridiculous sitting there waiting for him to arrive. 

They had just filmed a video, maybe after the chaos of the whole courtroom scenario Deceit had… forgotten? He _had_ gotten quite worked up during it. Not that he had any reason to be angry with Logan since Logan had been _benched_ for the whole trial.

It was a necessary evil that he and Deceit had agreed on beforehand, knowing that if they went directly head to head they would risk the video needing a part two. 

Tomorrow they would film the conclusion back in Thomas's apartment but they had taken a break for the rest of tonight.

So where was Deceit?

Logan was actually getting rather concerned. After all, Deceit always seemed to enjoy their time and made a point to be on time whenever they had plans… 

Logan decided to check on him. He sunk out of his room and into Deceit’s hoping he wasn’t interrupting anything. When he rose up Deceit’s back was turned to him and he seemed to be ranting to the empty air.

“-but no I’m barely good enough to talk to, of course! It _definately_ isn’t worth thinking about whether the points I’m making are valid or- AHHH!” Deceit had turned and jumped up onto the bed upon seeing Logan.

Logan winced, “My apologies, it was not my intention to startle you.”

“Oh Logan,” Deceit panted catching his breath and climbing off the bed. He started readjusting his hat, “Why are you- oh. Oh my god, I’m _not_ sorry. Is it six already?”

“Five minutes till seven actually,” Logan gave him a small smile.

“I’m _not_ sorry. I was _completely_ aware of the passage of time. I had _no_ intention of coming _at all_ ,” Deceit said slipping into only speaking in lies in his frustration. As he said in the video earlier, it really was just a matter of self-control and when he was stressed he tended to have a bit less control over it.

Logan attempted to keep a comforting tone, “That’s quite alright, you appear to be otherwise occupied.”

“I just…” He took a few breaths trying to get a handle on his words and seeming to finally wrestle himself back to honesty, “I don’t understand how they can be so… maudlin in their sentiments!” Deceit took off his hat and sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

Logan went and settled himself gently on the bed, “Do you…” Logan couldn’t believe he was about to say this, “Do you wish to talk about your feelings on this?”

“You’re sweet but feelings aren’t really either of our fortes,” Deceit laughed.

Logan smirked lightly, “I can’t argue with that.”

“I’m just so sick of being one of the only ones who look out for Thomas’s interests. And then I can’t even get visibly angry with them because then they villainize me and its even harder to get my point across. So I have to stay calm and smooth and it’s just… _exhausting_.”

Then an idea started to form in Logan’s mind, “Perhaps I could help.”

“No, then they’d just think I’m mind controlling you or something.”

“That wasn’t what I meant. I meant… your main source of frustration seems to be the amount of control you have to exhibit in their presence. Multiple times in the past few weeks I have come to you to find relief from similar frustrations. If you wish, I could be the same outlet for you. A place to lose control."

Deceit looked up slowly looking at Logan uncertainly, "You mean? Logan… are you sure? This arrangement thus far has been for your benefit. That's why we started this."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "It should benefit both of us. And seeing you let go? I don't see how this _wouldn't_ be to my benefit. Do what you want to do. If it's too much I know my colors."

Deceit seemed to debate with himself for another moment and then his mouth set in a determined line and his voice was firmer as he said, “One condition. You tell me the moment something hurts in a way you don’t like.”

Logan liked the implication that something might hurt in a way he did like, “Yes Daddy.”

Deceit’s eyes darkened, “How do you feel about calling me ‘sir’?”

Logan’s breath stuttered, “Yes sir.”

“Now that’s more like it,” Deceit grinned. He gently guided Logan to be laying down on the mattress. He leaned over Logan pinning his wrists to the mattress with an open-mouthed kiss. 

Logan arched into the touch. There really was no sensation quite like Deceit's mouth on him. His teeth scraped lightly along Logan's jaw. His eyes fluttered shut. Logan was already getting hard and he lifted his hips trying to make contact with Deceit's hips. He felt the grip leave his wrists and hands loosening his tie, unbuttoning his shirt. Deceit slid it off his shoulders.

He reach for Logan’s belt buckle undoing it, unbuttoning his pants. Logan lifted his hips so Deceit could slide down his pants. His boxers were taken.

Deceit grabbed the lube from Logan's side table, "Let me make myself clear baby. I want to fuck you until you’re screaming my name."

Logan whimpered.

"Color?"

"Green, sir."

"Mmm good boy, "

He kissed down Logan's neck to his collar bone.

"I'm going to leave a mark here, " Deceit growled. He hesitated just a moment to let Logan say no.

"Please sir, " Logan gasped. Deceit started sucking a mark into his skin. Logan moaned. This would be here on his skin until it faded. Some deeply irrational part of Logan liked that. He liked that there would be a visual reminder of Deceit anytime he underdressed.

Deceit opened the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers and started opening Logan up.

Deceit lifted his face and spoke softly, "God, Logan, do you know what it does to me to see you like this? You’re so put together in front of everyone else but for me you just unravel. It’s beautiful.” Logan let out a whimper. He felt mildly embarrassed by the fact that Deceit was able to wrench all these noises from him so easily.

Deceit worked in a second finger then a third, his fingertips only lightly brushing Logan’s prostate, teasing. Once Logan was properly opened he pulled his fingers out and Logan whimpered. He loved the feeling of Deceit’s fingers fucking him, but it was quickly replaced with a cock pressing slowly into him.

“ _Sir_ ,” Logan hissed in his pleasure.

“Does Patton even know why you’ve stopped going to him to get off?” Deceit asked snapping his hips at just the right angle to hit Logan’s prostate on every thrust. Logan couldn’t form words he just moaned at the words.

Deceit slapped his ass, “I expect an answer, brat.”

“No!” Logan gasped out, “No I haven’t told him yet!”

“Hasn’t he asked questions? Or have you still been going to him?” Deceit demanded.

“No, sir! I just told him I was busy the one time he asked because I was meeting you!”

“You turned him down because you knew he couldn’t fuck you the way I can, didn’t you?” Deceit purred, gripping Logan’s hips tighter.

“Yes, sir! You always fuck me so well!” Logan cried, he was so close

“He can’t make you feel good like I can, you’re mine,” Deceit grunted, his rhythm becoming uneven, “You gorgeous and so obedient and mine, aren’t you?”

“Yours, Deceit!” Logan cried as he came and moments after Deceit followed him over the edge.

Logan felt all the tension leave his body, immediately. He wanted to just nap and curl up against Deceit.

“I- oh lord. I’m not sorry that wasn’t too much,” Deceit pulled away and seemed to be panicking.

“Hey don’t do that, it was good,” Logan said cracking an eye open looking at him.

Deceit looked at him like he had grown extra limbs.

“Can you please carry me to the bath? I’m too tired,” Logan asked yawning.

“You’re okay with what uh happened at the end there?”

Logan opened his eyes and looked at him then glanced down at the come on his stomach.

“Nooo it was awful definitely don’t ever say that again.” He rolled his eyes.

Deceit sighed with obvious relief and scooped Logan up into his arms, “Thank you, Logan, that… was nice. I don’t usually get to relax at all. So…”

“You shouldn’t have to hold so much of yourself back all the time but if this is the only time you can let go then please do so more often. I enjoy _seeing_ you.”

Deceit stopped in his tracks for just a moment and blinked at Logan, then a look of dawning understanding appeared on his face quickly shifting into a smirk, “You lights have got to stop trying to reform Me and Remus. Just cuz Virgil was easy to convert doesn’t mean your obligated to save all of our souls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah do i spy a touch of jealousy from Dee?  
> and logan really liked the idea of being Deceit's. Perhaps a little _too_ much for it to be strictly sexual?  
> it seems perhaps that our boys might be catching *DUN DUN DUN* feelings???


	5. *Gasp* A little bit of plot??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah don't you just love two idiots who won't admit they like each other despite having fucked several times

Logan was in trouble.

Big trouble. He wasn't sure why but his mind kept replaying the last scene with Deceit on loop. And the other things, Deceit calling him 'precious', Deceit telling him how good he was.

"Okay so you've got a praise kink, what about it?" Roman said next time they met as Logan explained it. Virgil had also joined them and was eating a toaster strudel while sitting on the bottom stair.

"I considered that, but these things haven’t merely been producing a state of arousal, there are also positive emotions tied to it."

"You've got a crush, " Virgil said, standing and strolling over to Roman, looking at the canvas.

Logan rolled his eyes, "No, I don't. How could I? I'm Logic. I don't have those sorts of emotions. Don't be ridiculous.”

Roman looked up at Virgil and said, "Methinks the gent doth protest too much."

"That is an incorrect quotation. The original phrase was 'The lady doth protest too much, methinks', " Logan snapped. Roman held up his hands in surrender.

"Look, Teach, if you can't stop thinking about him then you obviously want something more from him. You already have his friendship and his dick so either you want cuddles or romance from him, " Virgil said, settling down on the edge of the coffee table.

"Cuddles?" Roman asked.

"Well yeah, like that's the types of attraction, platonic which is friendship, sexual which is obvious, romantic also obvious, aesthetic which is just thinking someone's pretty, and finally sensual which is wanting to touch, cuddle, maybe kiss."

"Then… perhaps it's just sensual attraction, " Logan said, tightening his tie.

He was lying. Virgil was right. Logan had a crush and it was a terrible thing.

"I didn't know this was a thing…" Roman murmured, "Hey wait, Virgil!"

"What?" 

"What if you feel all of them except romantic and sexual for someone?"

Virgil shrugged, "Yeah, any combo of them works."

"Holy shit, " Roman said with a look of realization dawning on his face, then turned to Virgil, and said cheerfully, "I don't have a crush on you!"

Virgil's face turned bright red, "Uh deh- well- we can discuss all that later in a less public setting."

"Soooo how many of you guys are sleeping together?" A voice spoke from the top of the stairs.

They all whipped around and saw Thomas at the top of the stairs, coming down.

Roman got over his shock first, “Well I’ve had sex with Virgil once and Patton a few times, Virgil has also had sex with Remus and Patton, Logan Has had sex with Deceit and Patton, holy shit I just realized how much more dick Patton is getting than the rest of us!”

“Pat told me he and Remus did it last night,” Virgil commented.

Roman lit up with a smile, “Really? I didn’t think the two of them would ever-”

“Stop stop hang on,” Thomas said holding up his hands and walking downstairs, “Okay is that everything?”

“No, Deceit has also had sex with Remus,” Logan added.

Thomas opened his mouth and closed it a few times, “I- you know what? Never mind. Good for you guys, glad you’re having a good time, I’m going to watch the office.”

***

Deceit didn’t know where that whole “mine” thing had come from last time he and Logan had… (Why does the word “fucked” no longer feel entirely accurate?) But anyway the last time they had sex. 

It had just slipped out and it was all posturing because they were both still perfectly allowed to sleep with other people... obviously. So what was that?

A knock sounded at his door and Deceit shook off his thoughts and walked to the door. He smoothed out his coat and adjusted his hat then opened the door with his usual unimpressed glare.

He felt it slip off his face immediately replaced by a smile when he saw who it was, “Logan, hello.”

Then as he looked at Logan the smile too slid from his face, “Is everything alright?”

Logan had dark circles under his eyes as if he had been spending time in Virgil’s room but Deceit couldn’t smell Virgil’s room on him (snake senses were a bit sharper with these things). Which meant Logan was this anxious... naturally?

Logan just shook his head and asked in a quiet voice, “May I please come in for a while?”

“Of course not, you’re _never_ welcome here,” He said stepping out of the way of the door.

Logan entered stiffly, “Thank you.”

“What’s wrong?”

Logan cleared his throat and delivered a clearly well-rehearsed speech that he must have been planning for several minutes, “I am experiencing a rather large quantity of anxiety and I do not believe being alone in my bedroom is the healthiest action while I try to calm down. However, I would prefer to be in a place that I still feel safe so may I stay here just until I calm down. You do not have to pay me any mind you may go back to whatever it is that you were doing before.”

Deceit felt his mind get stuck on the fact that Logan _felt safe_ here.

“Of course you can stay. Do you want to talk about it?”

Logan sat on the edge of the bed and shook his head, “It is highly illogical. I have simply asked myself a question recently that has caused my mind to go in figurative circles.”

“That’s alright,” Deceit said softly, sitting down next to him, “What’s the question?”

Logan looked at him, unsure, but seemed to decide to tell him, “Am I supposed to have emotions?”

Deceit wondered how the nerd had gotten himself in a tailspin with this question. What would cause this?

Logan seemed to take his concern as confusion and started elaborating very quickly, “I am the embodiment of logical thinking and therefore objective, non-emotional, thinking. It stands to reason that with this being my main function, experiencing any major emotions is a sign of weakness or malfunction. Furthermore, it is necessary that I keep my thinking non-emotional because if I become emotional it may hinder my ability to make sound decisions. And I may end up doing something like going to your room, late at night, asking to stay because I feel safe, and thus prevent you from continuing your own activity. In the process, you will become annoyed or even aggravated with me, but refuse to say it for reasons of either deception or perceived kindness. Then this emotion will slowly overtake you as you realize more and more which of my traits frustrated you the most until you eventually decide that You no longer enjoy my presence and I never see you in a social setting again. And then-”

“Logan stop,” Deceit said, cutting him off.

Logan shrunk back as if burned, “I am sorry, I did not mean to ramble on so long I had no intention of-”

“I’m not mad,” Deceit cut him off again, feeling another rant gearing up, “If you genuinely think that I would be angry with you for having anxiety and needing help managing it then you don’t know me at all.”

Logan’s mouth snapped shut.

“Now the answer to your question. You are supposed to have emotions because they are necessary for your logical thinking. How can you make logical decisions about Thomas’s safety if you don’t have a healthy fear of death? How can you decide what people are toxic in Thomas' life so you can bring them up for review if you aren’t aware of the sadness he experiences in their presence?”

“Oh,” Logan said, seeming to realize Deceit was right, “I feel foolish.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Yes I should. I've been circling this problem for days trying to balance what rights I have as an individual versus the purpose I serve within Thomas when all along my purpose within Thomas included emotions.”

“You're so smart that you get in your own way sometimes,” Deceit said, his voice full of affection that he didn’t realize he felt till just then.

Logan turned red and just blinked a few times, the darkness under his eye began to fade a bit.

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Deceit said gently.

“May I-” Logan stopped looking unsure.

“Hmm?”

“May I suggest a different anxiety reduction method that includes physical touch?”

Deceit stiffened, “I’m not super comfortable doing a scene when your distressed and-”

“No I was going to ask you to cuddle!” Logan said quickly, somehow even redder.

“Oh,” Deceit relaxed, he chuckled softly, “I- uh yeah sure whatever you want.” He scooted up the bed and leaned back against the pillows. He unclipped his cape and removed his gloves and hat.

Logan blushed as he always did when Deceit did that but took off his glasses and laid down on the pillow next to Deceit. He curled his arms around himself and kept carefully a few inches of distance between them.

“I don’t know how to tell you this but you’re terrible at this cuddling thing.”

“I am doing my best in new territory,” Logan said, pouting slightly (though he would never admit it was a pout).

Deceit smirked, “Alright can I give you a few pointers?”

Logan sat up and looked at him, “Very well.”

“Well, it’s late at night so odds are we’re going to fall asleep and stay the night here, so you might as well get comfortable,” Deceit said reaching up and loosening Logan’s tie.

There was a different sort of intimacy to the action that hadn’t been there before. Logan breathed out shakily.

“Alright,” Logan agreed, he removed the tie and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt as Deceit removed his cape and gloves.

“And then you might consider actually touching me…”

Logan froze for a moment, “Oh, yes, of course.”

Deceit smiled, gently taking Logan’s glasses off his face and setting them on the nightstand, “If you like you could turn around and lay against my chest and I could wrap my arms around you?”

Logan shook his head and scooted forward clinging to Deceit. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Deceit’s neck.

Deceit stopped breathing for a moment.

Logan pulled back and looked at him, “I’m sorry is this okay?” he looked nervous again. His mouth twisted into a concerned grimace.

Without thinking Deceit leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Logan’s mouth and cheek, “You think too much.” Logan froze with wide eyes. He wrapped his arms around Logan’s torso and pulled him down to the pillows.

Logan scooched down and got comfortable, “Thank you Deceit.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Deceit bit his lip as the pet name slipped out.

“Sweetheart?” Logan repeated sounding confused.

“I uh- call everyone pet names, Remus is ‘rat bastard’, Virgil is ‘raccoon’,” Deceit said, only sort of lying.

Logan got a small smile on his face, “Those aren’t pet-names, but it’s okay I do not mind affectionate terms.”

And with that Logan closed his eyes. After a few minutes his breathing evened out and he was asleep in Deceit’s arms.

And Deceit knew he fucked up.

Deceit wasn’t a fan of lying to himself. He knew he was falling for Logan and he was falling _hard_.

 _‘Sweetheart’??_ Kissing him not during sex????

What was Deceit _thinking_?

And Logan just saw him as a friend!

This would not do, he had to get over this, perhaps he had just spent too long having exclusive (and very good) sex with one person. He just had to go back to sleeping around a bit and it would be fine!

So who could he go to? Not Patton or Virgil, they hated him. Roman was busy helping Thomas finish that frozen fic so… back to Remus it was. So he waited until morning (trying and failing to sleep) before slipping out of bed. He left a note on the door letting Logan know he just had some business to take care of and he could stay as long as he needed.

Deceit shut the door quietly behind him and knocked on Remus’s bedroom door.

“Hiya D, what’s up?”

“Do you wanna fuck?”

Remus’s eyes flew wide and he grinned, “Thought you were Fucking the sex-bot?”

Deceit gritted his teeth, “His name is Logan, you know that. I am but no one said it was exclusive.”

“Well I’m down but you should know that I’m fucking Pattycake these days.”

“It’s not exclusive is it?” Deceit said reaching out for the familiar sash, pulling Remus closer.

Remus’s face twisted into a pout, “Nope, try as I might he hasn’t realized that he has a crush on me yet.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Deceit said, his mouth hovering over Remus’s, only half meaning it, after all, he wasn’t exactly helping Remus’s situation right now.

“Just fuck me, I don’t feel like pining today.”

“Gladly,” Deceit said, crushing his lips against Remus’s, pushing the other man back into the bedroom.

Remus’s hands came up to start undoing Deceit’s buttons.

“You’re certainly underdressed,” Remus commented, “I saw Logan go into your room last night, did you seriously fuck him and then come right over?”

“No we didn’t do anything, we just cuddled…” Deceit said and dipped his head down to kiss Remus’s neck.

Remus whimpered when Deceit nipped at the sensitive skin, “ _Oh_ so I’m not the only one trying to forget about a light side this morning.”

“Stop talking,” Deceit pleaded and reached behind Remus to unzip his shirt.

“Why don’t you give me something better to do with my mouth?”

“If you insist.”

***

Logan woke up and noticed the empty bed. He read the note that deceit had left, feeling strange.

He put his glasses on, quickly tied his tie, made the bed, and flattened his hair. He left the note where it laid discarded after he read it.

“Business.” That was good, it was good that Deceit was so productive so early in the morning. Perhaps he would be elsewhere in the mind space and Logan could join him and be of some assistance. Logan would have preferred to be woken before Deceit’s departure that was fine. 

… In truth, he was a bit embarrassed with himself. He had invaded Deceit’s space because he had a crush on the man. 

Logan glanced around to ensure that every sign of his presence here was removed. Then he exited the room into the common space of the subconscious. No one was there…

He shut the door to Deceit’s room behind him. 

Suddenly another figure sunk into the subconscious. Logan hoped briefly that it was Deceit.

“Oh! Patton, salutations!” 

The moral side was standing there with a bouquet in his hand.

“Logan!” Patton’s eyes landed on Logan’s hand on Deceit’s doorknob, “Oh that’s a-door-able! I didn’t know you two were together! That’s great!”

“Oh we are not together, it’s an arrangement like you and I had.”

Patton tilted his head and looked closer at Logan with a smile, “But you want it to be more don’t you?”

Logan dropped his gaze, unable to fight the smile that worked its way onto his face, “Well, truthfully, yes.”

“I have the same problem, I’ve been doing… _it_ with Remus for a few weeks you know since a few days before he got introduced in the videos? And I was about to go tell him that I… have a crush on him.”

“Ah hence the flowers,” Logan said, gesturing to the bouquet.

“Exactly I hope he likes i-”

A loud moan sounded from Remus’s room. Unmistakably a sound of pleasure.

“Oh,” Logan said, “You might give him a few moments, it sounds like he’s a bit occupied with himself.”

Patton was bright red, “Oh yeah… maybe I could er- offer to help?”

Logan rolled his eyes, “Well yes I suppose. Best of luck patton.”

Patton smiled and walked to the door, knocking.

Logan was just about to rise up out of the subconscious. When he heard it.

Deceit’s voice.

“Yes, Patton do you need something?”

Logan whipped his head around.

Deceit’s hair was mussed, his shirt hung open, his face was flushed.

“Oh… nope, nothing!” Patton said, walking away quickly toward Logan.

Deceit watched him go, smirking. Then his eyes landed on Logan for the first time.

His smirk faltered slightly, “Hey, Loga-”

He spoke calmly, casually even, “Business?”

Deceit winced almost imperceptibly, most wouldn’t notice it but Logan knew him, “Yes er personal business.”

“Right, well I’ll see you later.”

“Logan-” Deceit began.

“Patton, do you want to come back to my room?” Logan asked. The two of them could hardly let this slide without giving them a little of this feeling back.

Perhaps that was petty. Logan didn’t really care

Patton looked back at the doorway where Remus was now standing behind Deceit, covered in rope, face glistening with sweat.

“Yeah Lo-lo, why don’t we go and I can show you the tricks Remus has taught me!” Patton said with determination in his voice.

And the two of them rose up out of the subconscious into Logan’s room. 

***

“We fucked up.”

“We are world-endingly, heart-explodingly, screwed.”

Deceit was sprawled flat on his back on Remus’s bed, “They will never forgive us.”

“And now they’re in Logan’s room.”

“And Patton’s showing him tricks you taught him. What fucking tricks did you teach him?”

Remus winced, “Sixty-nine. Patton was quite a vanilla bean but what he knows now he is _very good_ at.”

“Sixty-nine?! Remus what have you done?!”

“How was I supposed to know they’d leave us?!” Remus said, throwing his hands up.

“Well with Logan’s mouth you’re never getting Patton back.”

“I made Patton realize he likes anal and with his dick your never getting Logan back.”

“Fuck all.”

‘We didn’t do anything wrong though!” Remus said with a pout.

“Literally, we didn’t even fuck! We barely got any foreplay in.”

It didn’t escape Deceit’s attention that being as no one was exclusive no one technically had any right to be upset but that hardly mattered now.

“Speaking of which could you either untie me or help me get off because I’m kinda dying over here.”

“You have such a one-track mind,” Deceit sat up and looked at the other man.

“That is kinda my thing. Intrusive thoughts,” Remus reminded him.

Deceit huffed, and snapped his fingers releasing Remus from the ropes, “Sorry I’m just not in the mood really.” He began to check Remus’s arms for any injuries. Truthfully he just couldn’t really get past the look in Logan’s eyes as he saw Deceit with Remus.

“That’s alright, but I was serious, I don’t need aftercare, just get out so I can take care of this,” Remus said with a surprisingly soft smile.

“You’re sure?” Deceit checked. Remus had been known to refuse aftercare before but Deceit always liked to make certain.

“Yeah, I’m fine, D.”

“Very well, goodbye.”

And with that Deceit left.

***

Deceit nervously rose up into Logan's room the next day, keeping their agreed upon time to meet.

Logan was sitting on his bed reading.

“Ah hello,” He said, placing a bookmark neatly into the book, shut the book, and set it on the bedside table, the edge of the book running perfectly parallel to the edge of the table.

“Hello, I hope I’m not intruding?” Deceit asked carefully. He was well aware that he was by no means out of trouble for lying to Logan about where he had gone.

“Not at all, I was anticipating your arrival. We did after all have plans.”

“Right,” Deceit said with a strained smile.

“Relax, Deceit, you had sex with Remus, we weren’t exclusive. I do think Patton might have been a bit upset. He had intended to confess his feelings to Remus at the time,” Logan said swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Deceit relaxed slightly, sitting down next to him, “Did you and Patton have fun?”

“No actually,” Logan said smoothly.

Deceit allowed a smirk to overtake his face, he leaned in, a teasing tone in his voice, “Oh did he not measure up after-”

Logan cut him off with a hand and eye roll, also leaning in, “On the contrary, he had no such chance to prove himself as we did not copulate.”

Deceit stopped and blinked a few times, “You didn’t? Why not?” He winced at the evident relief in his voice.

Logan got a small smile on his face, his breath ghosted over Deceit’s skin, “Because I’m very intelligent and thus understand the meaning of the word ‘ _mine_ ’.”

Deceit felt himself shiver. Wanting to close the distance between their mouths, he leaned forward only to catch empty air as Logan leaned just out of reach. 

Logan braced his hands on Deceit’s shoulders, pushing him slowly backward, and said in a measured tone, “But one thing you should know.”

“What’s that?” Deceit managed as Logan moved to straddle him as he was pressed back into the bed.

Logan nuzzled his face into Deceit’s neck, moving upward and stopping at his ear, “You’re _mine_ too. I refuse to share.” with that, he rolled his hips against Deceit’s growing erection.

But then he pulled back, sitting up on Deceit’s lap, “If you don’t like that arrangement I must ask you to leave now.” His tone was nervous, much of the extra confidence he had been projecting slid away as he seemed to question whether Deceit liked him or Remus better. He was looking away, not meeting Deceit’s eyes.

“Logan,” Deceit said, drawing his gaze, “I didn’t sleep with Remus.”

Logan pulled back, eyebrows furrowing, “Do not lie to me.”

“I almost did, but in the end I couldn’t,” Deceit told him. 

“Why?” Logan asked suspiciously.

“Because I was already yours,” Deceit said, not a confession but the weight of it hung between them heavily. They looked at each other for a long moment. 

Logan nodded and with that Deceit knew he was forgiven.

“Deceit, will you tie me up and blindfold me?” Logan asked softly.

“Are you sure baby? You’ve told me how nervous you are not being able to see what's going on, we don’t have to even try.”

“You won’t leave, correct?” Logan checked.

“No never.”

“Then nothing bad will happen,” Logan said with the same sureness with which he spoke about gravity or Newton's law.

Objects with mass are pulled toward one another. Every action has an equal but opposite reaction. Deceit would take care of Logan while he was vulnerable. Nothing would change those things and they both knew it.

“Okay,” Deceit said softly, “What are your colors?”

“Red, yellow, green.”

“Good, and which do you want first? The ropes or the blindfold?”

Logan looked at him and leaned in for a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back, “Blindfold, please, daddy.”

Deceit summoned the blindfold and held it up in front of Logan’s face, giving Logan another chance to change his mind. Logan slid off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. He exhaled slowly and shut his eyes. Deceit leaned in and reached behind Logan, securing the blindfold in place.

“Hmm the sad part of this is that I don’t get to see your eyes,” Deceit commented idly as he drew his hands back. Logan’s eyes were beautiful.

“Is that a bad thing?” Logan asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

“Well… yes. I suppose I just got used to it the other way to an extent, never mind, doesn’t matter,” Deceit said with a dismissive hand wave that Logan couldn’t see.

Deceit placed his hands on Logan’s waist causing him to suck in a sharp breath. 

“Yellow!” Logan said.

“Relax, Lo. It’s just me, you're safe, do you need the blindfold off?”

“No, it’s relaxing in a way, I want it to stay. Just… could you perhaps narrate what it is you’re doing?” Logan asked nervously, “I don’t like feeling as if I’m alone.”

“Of course,” Deceit agreed easily, “Now I’m going to undress you now.”

“Okay,” Logan sat up tall, giving Deceit the access to the button of his shirt that he needed.

“Do you know how pretty you are?” Deceit asked as he pulled Logan’s tie loose, “You just so calm for me, so good.”

“Do you think Remus is pretty?” Logan asked, emotion in his voice that Deceit couldn’t place. Deceit couldn’t lie, he had had sex with remus many times before Logan wouldn’t believe that Deceit found him unattractive.

“Hmm, maybe a little bit but nothing compared to you.” 

Logan nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer.

“I’m going to take off your shirt now,” Deceit said, reaching for the buttons. 

“Okay,” Logan said.

“May I kiss you?”

“Please.”

He pressed his lips to Logan’s as he undid the buttons of the shirt.

“Deceit?” Logan sighed as Deceit’s hands trailed down his stomach.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

Deceit paused and looked at the blindfolded man in front of him.

“It's my pleasure, Logan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of proper porn but we had to have some plot happen eventually. 
> 
> We should be back to shameless smut next chapter


	6. trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> consensual somnophilia and a confession of feelings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so don't read if somnophilia makes you uncomfy but not to worry it's well discussed before it takes place

_Logan gasped as he was pressed against the wall. There were hands all over him as Deceit picked him up. Holding Logan there and stopping him from wriggling in the best possible way._

_“My love, I am going to fuck you right here. Is that okay?”_

_“Deceit please!” Logan gasped._

_“Please what, Darling?” Deceit pressed his leg in between Logan’s_

_“Aahh- touch me please!” Logan begged, grinding against Deceit’s thigh._

“Logan!” Deceit said startling Logan awake.

“Huh?” Logan blinked a few times before he processed what he was doing.

He was pressed against Deceit, with an erection, rubbing against the other man.

“Oh, dear Newton!” Logan cried rolling away and falling right off the bed.

“Oh god, are you alright?” Deceit asked, scrambling to the edge of the bed and peering over at him.

Logan covered his face with his hands, “I am so sorry.”

“Oh yes because that was _so_ unpleasant for me,” Deceit rolled his eyes and continued speaking, “I just assumed you would want to know what was happening”

“Oh I was well aware,” Logan muttered, detangling himself from the sheet. He remembered with a wince Deceit calling him ‘love’. He needed to get over all that. Deceit had agreed not to sleep with other people, he was in Logan’s bed. That was enough. Logan couldn’t reasonably ask for more.

“Oh? Do I have a dream lover to compete with?” Deceit smirked

Logan felt himself flush.

Deceit’s smile widened, “Or perhaps it was me in the dream?”

“It was you,” Logan said, standing up, not meeting Deceit’s gaze.

“Well maybe in the morning you can tell me about the dream so good that you started acting it out,” Deceit said, his smirk evident in his voice.

“Maybe you could tell me what has you so excited now?” Logan said as his gaze landed on Deceit’s erection.

“Logan you were just grinding against me, I’m not made of stone.”

Logan felt his face heat even more.

“Well next time feel free to do something about it,” Logan muttered not thinking as the words tripped from his mouth.

“Whoa whoa whoa, what?” Deceit demanded.

“Nothing, nevermind.”

“Nuh-uh, I’m up and I’m interested now,” Deceit said flicking on the bedside lamp.

“Double entendre,” Logan commented hoping to ignore the question.

“Very perceptive, but not a smooth distraction. Do you forget who you’re talking to? Now, please explain what you meant.”

“I simply wouldn’t mind... if while i slept you…” Logan growled out a note of embarrassment and frustration, “No I apologize I cannot express it.”

“Logan, I’m willing to try anything once,” Deceit told him.

“I would not be opposed… or rather I suppose I’d like it if you were to copulate with me while I was asleep,” Logan said his voice barely above a whisper.

“An awfully shy request are you sure you want this?” Deceit purred teasingly. Logan knew that his lack of surprise pointed to the fact that Deceit had probably already known what he was wanting as soon as Logan made that first comment.

“Very badly,” Logan said dropping his face into his hands.

“And just _what_ would you like me to do while you sleep, baby?” Deceit asked, running a hand so slowly up Logan’s thigh.

“T-touch me,” Logan stuttered as Deceit’s hand cupped his crotch.

“Mmm, anything else?”

“You could fuck my thighs? If you like?”

Deceit let out a low groan, “Logan.”

“I would- I would like to wake up to that,” He gasped as Deceit’s hand slipped into his pajama bottoms.

“Are you sure? While you’re asleep?”

“I- yes please, please, sir,” Logan panted as Deceit pumped his cock.

“May I suck you off while you sleep?” Deceit asked gently.

“Deceit,” Logan whined, “Yes, whatever you like.”

“Hmm, whatever? What if I just want to tease you until you wake up all needy?” Deceit moved his hand agonizingly slowly.

Logan thrust up into his hand, “Dear newton yes.”

“Okay, then go to sleep,” Deceit said pulling away his hands.

“Ah- Deceit!” Logan complained, “I cannot go to sleep in this state.”

“Then why don’t you finish for me, baby?” Deceit purred, “Go ahead, Jerk off for me to watch you.”

Logan reached for his cock feeling lightly embarrassed. He grazed his finger over the sensitive skin, and let out a shuddering breath.

“Logan,” Deceit groaned. Logan saw him take his own cock in hand, watching Logan. His eyes were dark with lust.

Logan gripped himself and gave a couple of strokes.

“Yesss,” Deceit hissed, eyes on him, hungry.

Logan felt as if Deceit’s gaze was a physical touch which is impossible but... 

“Deceit, I’m close,” Logan said his eyes fluttering shut.

“Then go ahead, come for me.”

“AaHh!” Logan gasped as he released over his own hand and stomach.

“God yesss you’re gorgeous,” Deceit said stroking himself faster and spilling onto the sheets.

Logan spoke through his afterglow, “I suggest you snap this clean because I’m not going anywhere right now and I don’t plan on letting you go either.”

Deceit let out a huff of laughter, “Yes, sir.”

*** 

In the morning, Deceit did not actually do anything to Logan’s sleeping form. They needed more than a sleepy middle of the night conversation before they tried this. 

They ate breakfast in Logan’s room and discussed more in detail how comfortable they each were with this. Deceit was… nervous. As much as Logan’s trust in him made his chest glow with warmth, the idea of starting to touch Logan when he couldn’t say no both made him nervous and… well aroused.

Like of course he didn’t want to actually do anything Logan wouldn’t thoroughly enjoy but the fact that Logan was completely at his mercy in this theoretical situation drove him crazy in the best way.

“I would prefer if at least the first time we try this you did not insert anything in me,” Logan told him, “As much as waking up to your touch arouses me I don’t imagine waking up to something in me would be well received in the moment.”

“I doubt i could do that without waking you anyway,” Deceit told him.

Soon they had agreed on the do’s and don’t of this experiment.

They agreed to let the when of it be a surprise.

“I don’t want to know it’s coming simply because I will be too… ah- excited to sleep. We can simply share a bed until you decide to do it,” Logan told him, blushing slightly.

And so they did. They shared a bed every night and there was something so breathlessly real about the sharing of a bed when it wasn’t just after a scene. They would simply pick one of their rooms, change into pajamas, and lay side by side. Sometimes talking, sometimes not, never touching unless they had just finished a scene. So close and yet so _painfully far_.

Deceit thought he might lose his mind.

Then about two weeks later he woke up in his own bed with a Logan silent and asleep next to him. The night before had been torture. He and Logan had talked until almost three am, never so much as brushing hands.

But now it was six in the morning and while Deceit was exhausted he was well aware that Logan would be fast asleep, luckily for him the logical side was quite the heavy sleeper. 

As much as he never wanted to stop sharing a bed, this was probably the right time.

Deceit reached out his hand and lightly touch Logan's waist. His shit was rucked up leaving all the way up to his ribs an expanse of blessedly bare skin.

What to do? Logan's body was pliant under his guidance as Deceit gently shifted him onto his back. He carefully slid his fingers beneath the waistband of Logan's sweat pants and pulled them downward. Deceit ran a gossamer touch from Logan's solar plexus down to his soft cock. Then he ducked beneath the covers to give his cock a few experimental licks. It began hardening in his mouth.

He pulled off and came out from under the blanket for a breath. Logan's erection and his own tenting the blanket. Logan despite his own arousal hadn't stirred and Deceit found himself bending down to lick softly up the collum of Logan's neck with the flat of his tongue. God, he wanted to leave marks and bite here but then it would be over all too soon.

The knowledge that Logan trusted him with this was enough to make Deceit let out a long low breath while holding in a groan. He decided to take Logan up on his proposition this time and gently turned the man to face him the Janus grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand and cover his cock with it. He also warmed up a handful of it in his palms before slicking up Logan’s thighs with it. God, he loved the softness of Logan's legs, loved the way they felt when Logan wrapped them around him, loved the way Logan could bend them at odd angles while hard at work, perched in his office chair.

Carefully Deceit eased forward laying a hand gently to Logan's hip and touching the tip of his cock to the line where Logan's legs met. Then with the subtlest motion, he could manage, he slid his cock into the gorgeous slick softness of Logan's thighs. He caught himself halfway through a low moan and stopped the sound as best he could. He saw Logan's face contort slightly but smooth out as he found his own way back into sleep. Deceit slid backward until just the tip of his cock was sandwiched between Logan's legs. And eased forward, feeling Logan's cock against his lower stomach.

Deceit knew he was going to lose it soon from this sensation alone. It was unfair what Logan could do to him even when asleep.

He sped up a little adding just a bit of force to the motion making sure to glide again Logan's cock on each stroke. Logan started shifting and sighing softly.

Deceit leaned forward nibbling on Logan's ear and purred, "Wake up sweetheart."

Logan's eyes fluttered a bit and he let out a whine.

"Come on baby, wake up for me, " he moved the arm under him to start stroking Logan's cock.

"Deceit?" Logan opened his eyes blearily, "what are you….? Uhnn- _oh_ please daddy." His words were sleepy and mumbled as he began working in time with Deceit’s motions.

"God you feel so good, Logan. You have no idea. You always make me feel so good."

"Mmm yes use me, I want you! " Logan moaned and came.

His come covered Deceit's sleep shit but he couldn't care less he was so close and Logan’s orgasm made him clench his legs tighter around Deceit’s cock.

"God yes my gorgeous, smart, sexy- aAH Logan!" Deceit cried as he came making the mess between Logan's thighs that much worse.

"That was excellent, " Logan murmured, "I woke up and you were touching me…. Well obviously that was the case but i am tired and my brain just caught up. I liked that."

"I'm so glad, " Deceit said lifting his clean hand up to brush his thumb over Logan's cheek.

"Will you take a shower with me please?" Logan asked.

"Anything, " Deceit said, sitting up slowly.

"Then.. will you hold my hand?" Logan held out his hand as they stood.

Deceit took his hand and Logan laced their fingers together.

Logan looked down, "I would like to do this more."

"Hmm, " Deceitbmused he knew logan was referring to the somnophilia but if he didn’t say anything it made it easier to pretend Logan meant the handholding.

Unfortunately, an answer was expected, “Well we can discuss that but I should probably stop taking up space in your bed for a while, wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

Logan let out a sigh and Deceit didn’t really understand what it meant but he did know Logan’s cheerful tone was false when he said, “Round Two in the shower?”

Deceit turned to look at him, “Are you sure?” Logan’s face soured.

Logan pulled away his hand and Deceit started the shower. He carefully adjusted the nobs and when he turned back Logan’s face was doing a thing. There were tear streaming down his face.

This may sound foolish but he didn’t know logan did that. Of course, he had emotions but Deceit had never seen logan cry, not even when they were young and Thomas would sustain in injury, channeling the pain to all of them. Logan never cried once. He said it didn’t hurt bad enough to warrant tears.

“Oh god, Logan I’m sorry what did I do?”

“Nothing it is foolish, please just Dee touch me please,” Logan swiped away the tears and grabbed Deceit’s arm.

Deceit gently grasped Logan’s biceps, “okay okay I got you it’s okay.”

“No _please_ touch me, kiss me, hold me,” Logan was almost begging and Deceit didn’t know whether to give him what he wanted or pull away because of how false these pleas were ringing.

“Logan???” Deceit didn’t know what to do what was happening to his- his- his person. Logan searched his face for something and Deceit desperately wished he knew what it was, he wanted to give it to him.

“I- I have ruined everything I- I’ll go- I’ll just,” Logan started to sink out and Deceit panicked and the next thing he knew he was tackling him. They were both naked and Deceit had logan pinned to his shower rug. Top-notch planning skills, he scolded himself internally.

“No!” Deceit exclaimed, “Talk to me, cry, scream, whatever but don’t just run out on me, please. If I did something wrong tell me.”

“Get off of me,” Logan said quietly.

Deceit scrambled to get off of him “Sorry sorry that wasn’t okay that was-”

“No, it’s just not fair to expect me to talk when you have me all pinned. I’ll just end up trying to have sex again and- and then we won’t talks and- we do need to talk...”

“Logan?” Deceit knew he sounded pathetic.

“I don’t want to be friends with benefits anymore,” Logan said slowly.

“Oh”

Deceit felt everything shatter in that moment. He had lost what little of logan he had been allowed to have. In one sentence it was gone in the wind.

“Wait, Deceit-”

“No its fine Logan that’s totally fine, feel free to use my shower I-”

“Stop being an idiot!” Logan snapped, “That wasn’t what I meant! I mean I’m in love with you!”

“You… you what?”

Logan blinked a few times, “Apparently I’m in love with you.”

“What do you mean apparently?” Deceit pressed.

“Well, I didn’t know that until I said it. I knew I liked you but I’m sorry Dee I shouldn’t have confessed that way I-”

He interrupted, “Janus.”

“What?”

“My- my real name is Janus.”

“You’ve never told me that,” Logan stated.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever told.”

Logan looked at him a long moment, processing his words.

“Lo?” Janus breathed, the agony of being known outweighing his need to be patient with Logan.

“I love you too,” Logan said softly because that was what Janus meant and Logan knew that.

Janus could have sobbed from relief. Instead, he forced himself to speak through the lump in his throat.

“Will you please let me clean up my boyfriend now?” He asked.

Logan’s face lit up with a small smile that Janus had never seen him give to anyone else, “Only if you keep calling me that. I mean clearly not to me, I have a name, but to other people that would be… quite pleasant.”

Janus couldn’t stop himself from beaming as he said, “Pleasent?”

“Lovely,” Logan corrected grasping Janus’s hand softly.

“Lovely,” He agreed, squeezing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally together!! also like the end lmao   
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
